Fiacho
Fiacho (Esperanto for "evil") is the leader and commander of the most hated and feared team of super villains to ever walk the earth: Eurostar. Under her pointing finger, millions of innocent people have died. Fiacho is the #1 most wanted in INTERPOL, the United Nations, The FBI, the KGB, the United States Department of Defense, and Mossad. Background At one point in her life, Nicole Danar seemed to live not only a charmed life but a blessed one, she was Poland's pride and joy. She was born in Warsaw in 1970 to Plett Nicole the ambassador to the United States and his wife Lief. Her parents doted on her, giving her everything she wanted but always teaching her responsibility and gratitude so that she never actually reached the point of being spoiled, she would never get anything she asked for if she didn't promise to follow through with it or take care of it. When she wanted ponies, she got them along with the duties of feeding, watering, and brushing them every day. When she wanted to learn kung-fu she was shipped off to China for three years to study under a master that gave her chores to do. When she wanted archery lessons, she took to them so well that in the 1988 summer Olympics in Seoul she took home three gold medals. She was just 17 years old, and became the pride of Poland. Nicole used her fame and national pride to enter politics. Under the banner of the PIS she advocated judicial reform, with harsher sentences for criminals and greater benefits for victims. Such was her power of voice and her unyielding stance that she was a political bombshell, rapidly rising in the ranks from advocate, to assemblywoman, to the Senate. Her popularity was such that in another few years she could make a bid for President, and likely would have been elected by a landslide. But that's where the trouble came in. Certain political enemies, envious of and frightened by her rapid rise to power, took action to derail the train. First unfounded rumors of misbehaving circulated through political circuits and then accusations were put to the media. Bogged under false accusations, Nicole's popularity and forward momentum started to slip. Finally, when a wholly falsified video purporting to show Nicole making underhanded deals with well-known Polish organized crime bosses, her rise hit the glass ceiling. The effect was devastating, not only to Nicole but also to her parents. Her mother Fieph lost all of her upscale standing almost overnight. Her father Plett was removed from his position in the government and barred from any further political activity. In less than a year Nicole went from Poland's national treasure to Poland's most vilified politician. Nicole and her team launched deep investigations and, in time, they managed to prove both the accusations untrue and the video faked but it was too late. The damage had been done. Nicole was devastated, and with that devastation came fury. She honestly couldn't believe that people were such sheep that they would take anything presented to them as truth and use that stupidity as a basis to abandon their convictions and morals. She fury turned into rage and disgust as she thought to herself how stupid people are, not just in Poland but in all of Europe. Obviously what Europeans needed was someone to tell them what to do and how to live, for their own good. She decide that person would be her. Using the faked video as a guide, she got in touch with the organized crime bosses of Warsaw for real this time, and dropped off of the face of the earth. When she returned three years later, she wasn't Nicole Danar any more. She was Fiacho, and soon the world would tremble. Appearance and Personality Fiacho is an extremely attractive and athletically fit 50 year old woman. She is five foot six inches tall and weighs 130 pounds of lean muscle mass. When not in costume she dresses very casually, loose blouses and slacks with pumps is her typical attire. The meaning of her name is important to her. It reflects how she views herself and how she views the people of Europe.The fanatacism she onced focused on of unifying Poland through politics has become an obsession to unify all of Europe into a single nation under her control. Where she was once kind and compassionate she has been twisted by rage into a woman whom is brutal, cruel, and merciless. She has killed hundreds of people with her own hands, including those political rivals that ruined her career and their entire families. She doesn't think twice about killing a hundred more. She will do, and has done, whatever it takes to force the governments of Europe to bow to her control. Skills and Talents Fiacho is a woman whom is a skilled politician, a brilliant strategist and powerful orator, and a student of many subjects. She has a black belt in Hung Gar kung fu and also the strange and frightening martial art of Chin na which focuses of dislocating joints, breaking bones, and rupturing internal organs. In addition to her native Danish she is also fluent in French, English, Esperanto, German, Greek, Italian, Russian, and Spanish.She is intimately familiar with all the capitol cities of Europe, Washington DC, and Paradigm City. She posses a full array of espionage skills including disguise, lock picking, mimicing voices, and moving stealthily. She is a trained acrobat and gymnast, knowledgable with the use of countless firearms, and is a recognized demolitions expert. Fiacho is an Olympic level archer. Fiacho is highly skilled with battle observation. By studing foes long enough, usually just a mastter of seconds, she is able to find vitally weak spots on the human body, and on armor or other protective coatings, and utilize strikes that take advantage of these weak points to inflict maximum damage. Powers All of Fiacho's abilities vome from her talents and abilities, she jas no super powers of her own. Fiacho's battle suit is composed of high density fibers that allow her to withstand and repel all damage up to and including small arms fire. The gauntlets she wears enhance her striking strength, a single punch produces 2500 pounds of foot pressure, allowing her to punch through materials as dense as cinder block. In addition, the gloves enhance the kinetic impact of a strike. A single punch against a normal human being would result in a crushed rib cage, fatal internal damage, and send the poor victim flying backwards up to 20 meters. By far Fiacho's most dangerous offenses are her weapons. Her primary weapon is an Olympic bow, with whichshe fires a variety of specialized arrows. She has been observed to use arrows with armor piercing tips, arrows that explode on contact, arrows that unleash deafening blasts of sound or blinding flashes of light, arrows that release knockout gas, acids, or corrosive and deadly gasses like chlorine, cyanogen, or hydrogen sulphide. She also carries a pair of twin machine pistols on each hip. Each of these pistols carry 12 rounds, which are all armor piercing. At each outer ankle she carries a lethally sharp fighting knife. Quote "I am not the kind to rob banks or smash jewelry stores, hero. I am not the kind you've ever experienced before."